Leaving Town
by Ali4
Summary: Umm, It's not very good, but if someone give's me a suggestion or 2 it'll get better. Title may be changed, you'll get it later tho. Please R/R


Title- The Story I Didn't feel Like Naming  
  
Rating- I guess PG...  
  
Summery- There isn't really one  
  
Disclaimer- Annie, Chris, James, Michaela, and Danny own   
themselfs. Asha belangs to no one, unless she choses to belong   
to someone. She would like me to pass along the message that if   
you use her in one of your stories, you're dead.(I think she was  
kidding, but I wouldn't bet on it.)   
A/N- see end of story  
  
Peace out   
  
  
--------------------  
Danny saw a blue Mazda pickup truck come barreling down his   
drive way. Ashaley was out of the truck almost before the keys   
were out of the ignition. She was clutching a small paper and she   
was running up the walk. The bell rang, and Ashaley adjusted her   
sweater and smoothed back her jet black hair, which clashed   
with her pale skin. And she wasn't Asian. She had normally   
shaped blue eyes.  
  
Danny got up from the computer and answered the door.  
  
"Guess what!" Ashaley said, compleatly breathless.  
  
"What?" Danny said, stepping back from the door and motion  
ing her inside. "It must be important because you don't have your  
crutches or your jacket."  
  
Ashaley thrust the paper into his hands. He scanned   
over and then looked up. "ECU?"  
  
Ashaley nodded. "Full swimming scholarship."  
  
"That's great. But I've got something for you." He went into  
the next room and returned with a paper about the same size.   
He gave it to her.  
  
"ECU on partial academic?" Ashaley asked. Danny nodded.   
She pulled him closer and embraced him. He put his arms around  
her.  
  
"Just think Asha, we won't be thousands of miles apart like  
if I went to Notre Dame."  
  
----------  
  
It turned out Michaela Boddie, Chris Massiey, Annie  
Pendelton, and James Morris were also going to ECU. They   
decided to rent a big house and split the cost even once they got  
there. In their Language Arts teacher's yearbook they wrote:  
  
Michaela Aliania Boddie  
  
Christopher Bryant Massiey  
  
Annie Mariee Pendelton  
  
James Thomas Morris  
  
Ashaley Lydia-Lyndsaykara Ishmael  
  
Daniel O'Neill Sajbel  
  
Future ECU Pirates  
  
The teacher, Ashley Barefeild, one of Asha's good friends,   
laughed at the use of Asha's full name. Of course Lyndsaykara is   
a funny middle name.   
  
-----------  
  
The six moved into a large house with several too many bed   
rooms. Asha was the first to get all her stuff in.   
  
"How did you get all that unpacked?" Danny asked, looking   
at the neat room.  
  
Asha grinned. "My sports med. doc is gonna kill me. I wasn't   
using my crutches again." She currently had on a knee brace and  
crutches that had arm cuffs and handles that were sticking out   
of a more compact kind of crutch that was compleatly metal and   
plastic.  
  
"And it doesn't hurt that you can lift 150 lbs. How much do   
you weigh?" Danny said.  
  
"83 ½ lbs." She said.  
  
"And all your clothes are put away, the bed is made, you CD   
is already in the CD player, your mints are in the freezer, and   
this place already smells like chlorine." Danny said. Asha ignored   
him and hobbled down the hall. When she got to his room she  
peeked inside and gasped.  
  
"What in the heck happened to this place? I guess hurricane  
Danny came through." She said.  
  
"It's just like my bedroom at home." Danny said. Asha   
nodded.  
  
"Except there's no Cover Girl magazine on the floor {A/N   
don't ask}." Asha said grinning.  
  
"You better run for it Asha." He said. Asha preceded to   
hobble down the hall as quickly as she could. Danny quickly caught  
up with her and picked her up. Asha screamed and started to   
laugh.  
  
"Put me down! Put . . . Me . . . Down!" Asha yelled. Danny,   
still holding Asha, carried her down the hall and into Annie's room,  
Asha still yelling at him.  
  
"What in the world!" Annie said and started laughing   
hysterically. At that time James came in, and also started   
laughing. Asha was still yelling at Danny. Then Michaela and Chris  
came into the room, and Chris started to laugh. Michaela was   
struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
Asha threw a pleading look at Michaela. "Please . . . It's not   
funny . . ." Danny looked at Chris and James.   
  
"Should I leave her alone?" he asked. They nodded. Danny   
put Asha down. She sat down on the floor.  
  
"Daniel O'Neill Sajbel, that was not funny and if you by   
chance think it is, you are ever so wrong!" Asha was red faced   
and looked obviously annoyed.   
  
"Look, why don't we all go out to dinner tonight. Approprate  
attire will be jeans, a nice shirt, and whaterver shoes." James   
said, in a attempt to get Asha and Danny to shut up. Sometimes   
he wonderd of they loved or hated each other.   
  
Everyone went to their rooms, leaving Asha and Annie in   
the room.  
  
"Looks like life around here isn't going to be dull."  
  
  
Author's Note- Well, this is pretty dumb. It will eventualley have  
a plot... I think. If it doesn't end up with one, I'll take it off. If  
anyone has any suggestions I'd be very thankful. If you've made   
it through this story, which isn't very long, your either very nice   
or have absolutely nothing to do. Please review. And please don't  
review and tell me this was bad, I already know that. Any   
suggestions can be mailed to sweetlittlegirls@go.com . And thank  
you for reading.  
  
End 1/? 


End file.
